1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new structure of laser devices, and particularly to preset type laser devices which are capable of memorizing beforehand laser beam irradiation modes, such as laser output, irradiation time, pulse width and repetitive frequency, and which can freely call any desired irradiation mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In using laser devices, users generally adequately change the laser output and irradiation time, and in the case of a pulse laser, pulse width and repetitive frequency, etc., depending on the purpose, use or irradiation object, to start the operation. In other words, the operation is carried out while the irradiation mode of the laser device is set in various ways and changed.
Though the above procedure is naturally applied to laser processings, this is more frequently conducted in laser surgery; as the object is a living body (the human body), a fine and delicate operation is needed, and frequently whenever the situation changes, the irradiation mode of the laser device must be changed.
In changing the irradiation mode, if the number of working condition parameters, such as the laser output, pulse width, irradiation time, etc. as increased, namely if the laser irradiation should be conducted in more delicate and appropriate conditions, the operation will necessarily be more complicated.
Therefore, in the case of laser devices satisfactorily functionable in various ways and designed so as to cope with a variety of operational conditions, a considerably troublesome operation is currently required to operate such devices with an appropriate irradiation mode.
In laser devices for industrial purposes as well as for medical purposes, it is desired to simplify the abovementioned operation as much as possible and thereby to reduce the operator's burden. Particularly in the field of medical treatments, the necessity of performing a surgical operation very quickly urges strongly development of laser devices for medical purposes in which a variety of irradiation modes can be quickly set by a simple and easy operation.